<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Only In My Dreams by 1sock2sock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848938">If Only In My Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1sock2sock/pseuds/1sock2sock'>1sock2sock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Christmas, Letters, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1sock2sock/pseuds/1sock2sock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi's letter to Bokuto</p>
<p>Song fic! :D <br/>based off the song "I'll Be Home For Christmas" by Bing Cosby</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If Only In My Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can't promise it'll be any good or cohesive, but i think it's good so enjoy! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To Kou,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll be home for Christmas. I truly am, but there is a chance that I could be late. So it may end up being New Years before we can meet again. Sorry about that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You always did through the most wonderful Christmas parties. It’s such a shame I won’t make it to this year’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I bet it’s beautiful there, all the snow and lights up on people’s houses. Please have snow and mistletoe, too. We first met under mistletoe, remember? Your poor parents were shocked you actually went through with it and kissed me. But I’m glad you did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’ve had such a wonderful time together. Would’ve loved to be there and kiss you under the mistletoe again. Your parents still hate me for it, but I’m sure they’ll get over it soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only in your dreams” they’ll probably say. Maybe, but I’m happy in my dreams. Happy with you by the fire with the snow falling like whispers outside, warm mugs of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows for you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, I’m sorry I won’t be there for Christmas. I’ll try and make it by Christmas Eve, but there’s a slim chance of that happening, you know how it goes. Have a few extra marshmallows for me, will you? And tell your parents that you really can’t do any better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...If only in my dreams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With lots of love, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>